


New Status Quo

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 28: Pureblood.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	New Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 28: Pureblood. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

New Status Quo

~

“Question. If we had kids—”

“You’re aware magic cannot accomplish _that_ , right? Men can’t get pregnant.” 

“I know, Severus. For the sake of argument, though, would children of half-bloods be pure-blooded?” 

“No. By definition, a pure-blood’s has no Muggles or Muggle-borns as parents or grandparents. Any further back, no one cares. Well, except the Blacks, but they’re gone. Now, why are we discussing this, Harry?” 

“Just curious. And if we…adopted?” 

“They’d be our children. Who’d care about blood status? Are you suggesting we—?” 

“Yes? Oof!” 

“…”

“What was that for?” 

“Although we can’t get pregnant, we can always…try.” 

“Brilliant!” 

~


End file.
